


Break Free

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: Magic Music Monday's [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an idea to take songs that give me Zankie feels and write stories based loosely on the songs. I'd like to publish one every Monday. I'm not making any promises though. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave comments and feedback. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Free

Zach finally waking up, looks over at his phone

"Good Morning Fam" he says in his raspy morning voice.

everyone in the chat types #ZachsAwake. Zach doesn't know what that is but he is pretty sure they used it while he was on Big Brother. He continues to read the chat for a few more moments and then he reached for his other phone, and turns on some music. He lays his head back down on his pillow. His mind is all over the place this morning. He is tired but not physically, he is tired of being stuck where he is. He loves his family, His parents are great and Pizzle is the best but he is just kind of over it. It's the same everyday, he's bored. 

He looks back over at the chat,

"What's up Fam. What's reallllllly good."

"I'm gonna hit the gym today with Josh, play some golf with my browski."

He goes back to reading the chat, he does a few shout outs, answers some questions, he loves hanging with his fans on younow.  
"Ok Fam, I'm gonna go I'll see you all later, Who wants to go to the gym. Press one if you want to go to the gym."  
A ton a 1's fly buy in the chat  
"I'll see you at the gym," he shouts out about 20 names before turning it off. He lays back down again text Josh makes sure they are still on for the gym. Then he gets up and dressed and heads to the gym.

He younows several times today, at the gym, lunch at Chipotle, golf course with Peyton, dinner with his family and now he is logging on for the last time, for a few days anyways.  
"What's up Fam.. What's reallly good. This is gonna be my last broadcast for a week or something."

"Press 1 if you want me to younow from New York Hit 2 if you want me to go away and never come back."

He smiled at the chat, he was going to miss all his fans while in New York but he promised he wouldn't broadcast while he was there, He may have to break the rules at least once, what they don't know wont hurt them. Rules were made to be broken right.

Someone asked if he was going to see Frankie while he was in LA.. 

"I don't know." Wink Wink

He wanted to see him, he wanted to see him a few weeks ago when he was in Boca, but there was to much drama and they are trying to maintain a low profile on their friendship, it stirs up to much gossip and there was enough junk floating around social media at that moment. So Hopefully while in LA they'd be able to meet up, but he is only there a couple of days so it depends.

He answers a few more questions, ignores allot of them, why must people always ask the same questions, it's become a joke in his family and with his fans, "Where you on Big Brother? How old are you? Do you still talk to Frankie? and so on everyday at least a dozen times. Some days the Frankie questions and comments were none ending, he tried to pay them no attention but sometimes he will read one out loud by accident. He usually can hold a good poker face but every once in awhile he can't and he gets caught. Some days he doesn't know why he tries to keep there past and present secret. The fans have all guessed pretty close to the truth at some point, they aren't blind or stupid but he keeps it in anyways. One day maybe.

He continues to read and react to his chat, thanking people for Gold bars and likes, his fans were so good to him, they had really helped his reputation on younow and he was well on his way to the top. He will always be thankful for this bunch of fans who in many ways were helping him grow into a stronger braver person.

After an hour he grows bored, he tells them he is going to hang with Tanner which he is suppose to, he tells the fans how much he loves them and will miss them and does at least 100 shoutouts before logging out of younow.

He lays back down on the bed, he doesn't really feel like going to Tanners, he is tired and his flight is early so instead he goes to sleep.

He was having a lot of fun in New York, he has been doing allot of thinking. In Florida he feels so confined, chained up to his life there. He feels responsible for Peyton and his families happiness. He starts to realize that he always puts them first, which isn't a bad thing but when does he get to be first. He plays with the idea of staying in LA but what would he do, In Florida he has a place to stay food to eat, in LA he would be alone. This is scary it's hard to leave someplace where you have everything, to the unknown uncertainty of having nothing. He didn't know what to do, he knew in his heart he did not want to go back to Florida not now but how could he manage in LA. He was going to think about it longer, Rash quick decisions was always how he reacted and they always bit him in the ass, he wanted to be smarter this time.

The next evening he hooked up with Cody, They met outside of some restaurant in the city

"Hey ZachAttack." Zach heard Cody shout from a little ways down

"Bro whats up." Zach said giving Cody a bro hug as he approached

They made small talk as they waited to be seated. They hadn't seen each other in several months since Jan, the spent sometime catching up. Then Zach asked what he had been dying to ask all night

"How'ss Frankie"

"He's good, you heard about that dance competition thing he is going to judge."

"yeah I saw that, I bet his is excited."

"He is, annoyingly excited." Cody laughed

"I bet."

"So does he ever talk about me."

"What is this middle school, why don't you just call him. I swear you two and all your pointless drama. Will you two just get together already, I mean fucking seriously."

"So is that a yes."

"Yes fucking yes, he loves you just like you love him, what's the problem, why all the games between you two and how in the hell did I become the middle man."

"I didn't realize you where the middle man, sorry bro."

"it's all good but bro call him"

"I will, I will I'm going that way anyways for a few days, I'd like to stay out there but I don't know." Zach told Cody his little dilemma, about not really wanting to return to Florida, Cody said he could stay in New York for awhile with him but Zach didn't want to stay with Cody. Then Cody suggested Frankie but Zach could never ask Frankie so he didn't take Cody's suggestion seriously. 

Zach and Cody went out to a club after dinner, They partied till the early morning, Zach decided to stay at Cody's tonight because it was too late to head back to his families place plus he was a little drunk. Back at Cody's they decided to do a younow, It was fun, until Cody got bored and Zach started rambling without thinking, about wanting to stay in LA. How he didn't really want to go back to Florida. He listed his pro's and cons to both, The Fans encouraged him to go and stay in LA. They may have even suggested he stay with Frankie and in typical Zach form he may or mayn't have winked after reading that suggestion aloud.. This is why he doesn't do drunk younows, he always says to much and regrets it in the morning.

However he didn't have to wait to regret what he said, His mother called him 2 min after he ended the broadcast. They exchanged some unhappy words, he was tired of her trying to run his life, he was done and he told her so. They argued and then she hung up saying they would discuss it later. He was mad, he was not gonna let her win this time. He finally passed out sometime after that, he woke to Cody making coffee. 

"what time is it"

"Almost noon, how you feeling."

"Ok, slightly hungover but I've had worse."

Zach grabbed a bottle of water from Cody's fridge, they chilled for awhile and then Zach left. On his way back to his families house he got a text from Frankie. He was surprised he hadn't spoken to Frankie in months and now after spending the night with Cody Frankie is texting, He gotta kinda pissed at Cody at first and then he read the text,

to: Zach  
I saw last nights younow, call when you can.

This is where he remembered his long rant on younow last night. He was shocked that Frankie texted, he was a little nervous to call Frankie but he figured it was easier now than when he got back to his uncles house. So he opened his contacts found Frankie and pressed send. Frankie answered after the first ring.

F-Hello

Z-Hey Frankie

F-Hey

Z-so you saw the younow, Im sorry I didn't mean to imply anything, they just always ask so many questions and I don't always know how to answer in a way that doesn't piss people off.

F-It's fine, that's not why I texted well not really anyways. I mostly wanted to check on you, you seemed pretty um, drunk and maybe a little upset, your usually not so drunk on younow.

Z-Wait you watch my younows

F-Well not all of them, I don't have time to watch 20 hours a day but I do watch you more than once a day.

Z-Really?

F- yes Rose

Z- I just , I didn't know I'm shocked 

F- well get over it I want to talk to you, Are you serious about not wanting to go back to Florida

Z- Yes, I actually got in a huge fight with my mom last night about it, she doesn't want me to move

F-of course not, your her baby, she wants to keep you close but we have talked about this at some point your gonna have to leave her house, your going to have to Break free for lack of better words.

Z- I know, but it's stressful I don't exactly have anywhere to go, I don't exactly have a job to pay rent so

F-Well come and stay with me for awhile anyways till you get a job and can pay rent. I'm here alone anyways

Z-I don't know Frankie

F-It doesn't have to be a big deal, we have lots of rooms I'm not asking for anything else just 2 bro's sharing a gigantic house.

Z-It's not that Frankie, I just don't want to be a mooch.

F- (laughing) please Zach I have wanted to help you since September let me, just for a little while. Spend the summer with me. We can even bring Peyton here for awhile

Z- Frankie we haven't done more than text in what 3 months at least, we haven't seen each over 5 months are you sure you want me to stay with you, what about the fans

F-I'm sure and what about the fans, its you who has had the issue, you didn't like them constantly speculating on our relationship

Z- yeah I've learned they'll do it regardless of, if we are seen together or not. So I guess I'm over that I tried to tell you in March.

F-that's cool so what do you say, Do you want to stay with me at least on a trial bases.

Z-I guess we will try

F-Ok awesome I'm so excited now

Z-Me too

They spent the next half hour catching up on the last months, They hung up with some I Love you's and I miss you's. Zach felt good about his choice to stay with Frankie, at least for awhile till he finds a job and his own place. Later he calls his mom, he tells her he isn't coming home and that he will be staying with Frankie, she was not happy but they ended there call on decent terms. He had a feeling she wasn't done.

3 days later he was looking for Frankie at the LAX airport. There reunion was exactly what you would expect, slightly awkward and full of sexual tension. They hugged quickly and kept conversation casual, Zach was unsure where this would lead with Frankie, he hoped for real friendship again at least but he was open for more. Frankie helped Zach get settled in the extra room next to his, then they hung out and laughed and caught up the rest of the night. At bedtime, Frankie walked Zach to his room, reminded him where he could find towels if he needed them and to help himself to anything he wanted or needed. Then Frankie walked into his room. Zach undressed and climbed into bed, he laid thinking about his decisions and felt a great since of joy in them, he was excited about this next chapter and he finally was starting to feel free and like he was his own person, it's still a work in progress but he was getting there. 

Zach tried to go to sleep but he wasn't use to this room and he could not get over the fact that Frankie was right next door. He also kept thinking about his conversation with Cody and how he had pretty much told Zach that Frankie was still interested. The more he thought about it the harder it was becoming to stay in his own bed, he missed Frankie and he wanted to go cuddle with him just like they have always done. Finally after about 20 minutes of trying to talk himself out of it, he got up and tiptoed to Frankie's door. He was surprised to see it slightly opened, He opened it the rest of the way, Frankie was laying on his side turned away from the door. Zach closed the door quietly and still just in his underwear crawled into bed with Frankie, curling up next to him and placing his arm around Frankie's waist, Frankie squeezed his arm and then rolled over to face him.

"I was hoping you'd join me"

"I love you Frankie"

"I love you too."

Zach pulled Frankie tighter to him

"I mean I'm in love with you" Zach said placing his lips on Frankie's for a sweet peck. Then he leaned back to see Frankie's face

Frankie was smiling "You know how much I love you, you are my everything, you always have been" 

Frankie kissed Zach back, deepening it passionately, Zach pulled him closer rolling them until Frankie was under him, they spent the rest of the night loving each other, it was raw and pure and full of stored up passion for each other.

The next morning Zach woke up in Frankie's arms, he had thought it had been a dream, but It wasn't. He remembered last night he made a choice to chose himself over his family, to chose love over anything else. He wanted to make a point to show how serious he was about the choices he was making, so he went back to his room and grabbed his phone, then crawled back in bed with Frankie. He logged on to younow, He place the screen so you couldn't tell Frankie was there.

"Good Morning Fam. I'm in LA. I want to apologize for my drunken behavior the other night but I have decided to stay in LA."

He stop to read the chat as the fans started to freak out and tell him how proud they were of him. Several people were asking where he was, he was ignoring those questions for now until Frankie's arm stretch out and Wrapped around Zach's waist.

He chat blew up. Now they really wanted to know where he was so

"I have something else to tell you, please believe me we never lied but."

and with that he rolled over and brought the camera with him until you could clearly see who was next to him in the bed.

"Hey fam, Everyone type. Good Morning Frankie"

The Chat blew up more. Both Frankie and Zach laughed. Zach looked over at Frankie who was beaming with Joy,

"You don't mind do you" He asked

"Nope not at all, Good Morning Fam!! Frankie said 

and then just to add more fuel to the fire, Zach leaned over and Kissed Frankie and then ended the broadcast. When there kiss ended Frankie said

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I'm just done pretending and playing games, I have wanted this since September and I just now feel free enough to have it and I want all of it."

Frankie kissed Zach again

"I love you"

"I love you too so much"

Awhile later once they got out of bed, Zach checked his other phone 8 missed calls from his mom, he called her back, confirmed that what she saw on younow this morning was real and that he loved her but if she didn't want to see Frankie and him she should probably stop watching younow. The conversation was calm, she was just upset and hurt but it ended good. She agreed that if Zach needed this, she would have to accept it but also made it clear that no matter what he could come home. He loved his mom.

Things were so good after this, Zach did get a job managing a miniature golf course for now, He and Frankie had flown to Florida and brought Tiger and Peyton back with them for the summer. Zach never moved out there relationship only got stronger. When Frankie moved back to New York Zach and Tiger went to. Zach's mom finally accepted that Zach was an adult and she accepted his and Frankie's relationship and even talked about there future and grandkids. Things were better than Zach could have ever asked for. He had done it, he had finally found it in him to Break Free.. It was the best decision he ever made.


End file.
